Tamera Yuy
by mikai-saotome
Summary: Tamera Yuy...Who is she? how does she know Quatre? and more importantly is she related to Heero? R&R Please!! be honest but gentle! this is my first ficcy... And im not all to satisfyed with the end...so I might just write more! :D!
1. Visions

Disclaimer: GUNDAM WING DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!! How ever the character Tamera Yui does. Heh heh heh. I made her up tho!!!!  
  
  
CH I. Visions.  
  
Its night.   
My mother calls me inside.   
Her excuse is always that I'm to young to be out so late.   
Like 9 is young.   
But with no complaint I come inside because I can smell my mother's delicious baking in the air.   
The aroma of chocolate brownies, fudge and flan fill my senses.   
My sneakers screech against the hard wood floor.   
"go outside and wash off your shoes."   
That's how my mom knew I was trekking in mud.   
I wearily walked out to the garden where we kept the hose.   
The water was cold and seeped through my shoes.   
Water is usually cold when you've been warm from the summer sun all day.   
I hadn't been swimming at all so I hadn't had time to get used to cold water   
like this.   
Once my shoes were scrubbed clean I was ready to go back inside.   
My mother quickly heard the water turn off and yelled "walk on the cement!   
Or ill make you wash them again." I didn't want to have to bear the cold water  
again so I did as I was told and went back to the house on the cement road.   
Obviously nothing gets past my mother. I came back inside with slick shoes.   
She handed me a towel and said "dry your shoes then place them by the   
door,"   
she's always making us keep our shoes by the door so we don't lose them.   
I'm always thinking I'm not 5 anymore so I'm not going to lose my shoes.   
But I do it anyway since my mom hates being disobeyed. She called us all to   
dinner. My father, my sister Annie and my brother Demetrey came stampeding   
down the stairs. My mom's cooking is the best so we never miss a meal.   
Tonight she made her Italian Chicken. My mom has the secret ingredient that   
only the woman of the family new and that ingredient was parsley and garlic.   
She had a secret ingredient for almost everything. Her marinade chicken was   
good when she use her secret ingredient of one single cherry in the marinade.   
Her recipes may sound weird but they are delicious no matter how surprising.   
I could never wait until birthdays.   
My mother always makes the best cakes and throws the most spectacular   
parties. But I'm getting a gut feeling that my birthday wont be all that great   
this year. Over my last few birthdays I have a vision. The same vision every   
time. Ive never know myself to be psychic or anything like that. It just happens   
every birthday. And its never good. Now the visions have been getting more real.   
More graphic. Its frightening. I quietly ate my dinner.   
My mother looked at me with a concerned look. "Tamara what's wrong dear?   
You seem a lot quieter that usual."   
"I'm fine mother."  
"hey dits you never talked like so formal before. Now we know theirs something wrong."  
"oh shut your trap demetry" I snapped at my brother.   
"hey, hey just trying to get ya to talk since you never do when it nears your birthday anymore."  
"Oh! Yes! That's right I almost forgot squirt your big b-day's coming up. You'll finally join the group of the double-digits."   
"Yeah, yeah great."   
"well whats wrong squirt?"  
"Annie! Quit calling me squirt!" I yelled at my sister.  
"Yesh! Sorry Tamara didn't mean to get ya all worked up about anything."  
I stuck my tongue out at Annie. "now Tamara that's not a very nice thing to do."   
Said my father laughing  
bit. He always laughed when my siblings and I fought   
over stupid things. I had then finished my dinner.   
"Mom I'm finished it was delicious may I be excused?"   
"yes you may Tamara. Kindly put your dishes in the sink for me please."   
"O.K." I walked into the kitchen and put my dishes into the sink.   
I started wondering. I wondered what it was like on the colonies in space.   
My parents were thinking of moving to L7 because my father was joining position   
there as one of the colony leaders. They had been thinking of the Winner family   
and had been Pacifist like them. I knew the whole war setting and about the Peacecrafts.   
But I didn't know what the war was about. My father used to talk about Gundams   
and told me about meetings he had with Alliance members and the Winner family.   
But I never knew them. And he never did take me or my Brother. Only my sister   
had accompanied him. My mother never wanted to go. She thought it would make   
things more complicated if she knew about the war and things like that.   
I looked to the   
clock and realized its time for me to go to bed. I was tired and my father was   
finally going to take me to meet the Winner family's heir. He told me his name   
was Quatre or something like that. I was never to good with names. I walked   
upstairs to the attic where my room was. I always liked living in the Attic.   
So quiet and peaceful. I started thinking about tomorrow. The war. Thing like   
that. "Humph. Your only nine Tamera you shouldn't be thinking of things like   
this." I told myself. I turned over in my bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
Yay! My first chapter! I hope you liked that! on to chapter 2! 


	2. Meeting the Winner Family

Disclaimer: OK. from here and on out! I dont claim Gundam Wing!! GOT IT!! NO SUEING!!  
  
Ch.2 Meeting the Winner Family  
  
The morning sun came through the Attic windows and shinned on my face   
making me wake up. My father walked in the room. "Rise and shine Baby Girl.  
Today is a big day."  
"daddy why do I have to meet the Winner Family?"  
"well, I think it will be a rather educational time in your life. And besides. Your   
ten now and its time I take you to space ^ ^"  
"OH yeah!"  
"Now go on and get dressed"  
"Yes papa,"  
He walked out the room and closed the door. I was going to wear my favorite   
outfit today. Since it being my Birthday and all. I put on a Sky Blue shirt that   
said Princess on the front and Tamera Yui on the back. My Mother had it specially   
made for me since I was into that sort of junk. And I put on some Blue jean   
shorts with some red heart Patches on it. When I was finished I looked up and  
my head suddenly went dizzy. I fell to the floor. And my vision came back to   
me.  
I saw Fire. And space shuttle on Fire. I saw women and children,   
dying. I saw my father grabbing control's. I had no Idea what he was in. And   
a woman. In a blue uniform with a badge that read OZ federation on it. A woman   
with glasses and two braided buns in her hair. Then I saw myself. A old man   
grabbed me from behind and tossed me in some sort of Vehicle. Then. My   
vision ended. My head hurt. I stood back up. I didn't know what had happened.   
Was some supernatural force warning me? I shook it out of my head and walked   
down stairs. My sister picked me up. I was surprised she still could. She was   
only sixteen. My brother was thirteen. She gave me a light kiss on the forehead   
and said, "happy birthday girlie!" My sister was always kind to me on my Birthdays.   
It was like she loved having a little sister. My brother was sometimes nice to me.   
But not always. My mom came up to me. "Tamera, since your going to space   
with you father today your party will be at the Winner house. They've agreed   
to let you bring your friends and have your party there in the garden."   
"really mom?"  
"yes. But be sure not to break anything. Mr. Winner is being very nice to let   
you have the party there."  
"Yay!"  
then the doorbell rang. My father had started loading things for my   
party into the van. Demetrey went to the door and found that four of my friends   
were standing there presents and all. "Oh. The dits squad."  
"oh shut up Demetrey!" yelled my best friend Alicia. My friends pushed Demetry   
out of the way and walked to me.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
thay all yelled.  
"alright! I'm glad you guys could come!"  
"is it true your dad is taking us all into space?" My friend Hannah asked.  
"yup. I'm having my party at the winner house."  
"You mean that big palace on L4 colony?!" Asked Karen.  
"yeah"  
"cool!"  
Right then my dad walked in. "alright girls pile on in the van." We all   
walked out and got in the van fastening out seat belts. My mom kissed each   
and every one of us on out cheeks and told us to stay out of trouble. Then   
she gave my dad a kiss good bye. Annie handed me her present and told   
me not to open it till I get there. Demetrey gave me a card with 20$ inside and   
told me to go to the mall while I was there. My dad started the engine and off   
we drove to the space ports.  
After about nine hours!(exaggerating) we were finally there.   
The place was gigantic. And so were the shuttles. My four friends and I watched   
in awe at the shuttles that were lifting off. The excitement between us all grew   
bigger and bigger. We couldn't wait for our trip to outer space. To L4 colony.   
I always wondered what the colonies would look like. Now I was finally going to  
see one. The flight attendants told us to watch our steps as we boarded the shuttle.   
They put all our bags away full of part favors and gifts for all the winner family   
children. My dad always brought them presents. That's why the kids over there   
liked him so much. They considered him like an uncle I guess. The most precious   
cargo besides the girls and me was the cake. My dad had them put it under   
the seat where it was less likely to get squished. The shuttle lifted off and soon   
we were in space. My gut hurt. My visions were getting to me. I felt uneasy   
the whole time. My knees rattled. My father saw me shaking and turned to me.  
"Tamara what's wrong honey?"  
"Uh…nothing father. It must be first time in space jitters."  
"Jitters huh?"  
"Yeah. Ive never been in space before I am a little nervous."  
"Hmm… Yes I was a little nervous to my first time in space. Don't worry my   
dear we'll be their sooner than you think."  
"Ok father."  



	3. The Surprise

  
Ch 3 The surprise  
  
  
The shuttle stopped after a while. My father was right it was fast. We had landed on the colony. A stewardess escorted my friends and me off the shuttle while my father walked out holding the cake. My mom had made it and they were always delicious. We walked down large corridors of the station. Finally we came to a man who was holding a sign that said Tamara and Mark Yui. My dad shook the mans hand and said, "long time no see." Now I'm assuming my dad knew him. He introduced my friends and I to the man. "well hello young ladies. Would each of you like some candy? Ive go lots!" He gave us a smile as we replied, "yeah we'd love some!" He must've some how known it was my birthday because he gave me more than everyone else. He led us out to a limousine and we piled in. he and my father loaded my presents and party favors. My dad handed me the cake and let my friends hold all the presents we brought for each of the winner children. Then my father got in and we drove off to the winner estate. It was gigantic! There were beautiful flowers everywhere! And a direct drive way to the garden. My father stepped out first and Mr. Winner greeted him. I looked to his side and saw a young blonde boy. He looked to the door of the car. Mr. Winner told him something and he approached the car door. He opened it and took each of our hands letting us out. I could tell he was a perfect young gentleman. But he had never met a tomb boy before and looked at me with curiosity. I took the cake out and handed it to my father who set it on a picnic table. Then many girls came over to my father and greeted him with hello's and smile's. then he put his finger to his lips signaling for them to be quiet. He walked to the trunk and opened it handing each and everyone of the girls a beautiful gift. Then he took out present that was different from the rest and handed it to the boy.  
"here you are Quatre. I brought you something from earth that isn't very common here."   
The boy took the present and bowed. "thank-you sir I will open it later."  
My father walked to me and pushed me towards the boy. "ack!" I said as he did this with a smile. "father I can walk myself." My father smiled at me then to Mr. Winner.   
"this is my daughter Tamara. Today she is ten years old." Mr. Winner looked at me.  
"so this is the birthday girl. Happy birthday young lady" he said with a warm smile.  
"thank-you I replied." My dad nudged me signaling for me to kertsie and say I was thankful for them allowing me to have my party here. I bowed to Mr. Winner, "thank-you for allowing me to have my party here Mr. Winner, and I'm very pleased to meet you." He chuckled and looked at my father. "well the Tamara you described to me wasn't so well behaved."   
"well she has to be behaved today."  
"oh, lighten up Mark. Tamara and her friends may do as they please as long as they stay out of trouble."  
"yes I suppose your right. Tamara you may go explore now if you like." I looked at him "ok daddy." I grabbed Alicia's arm and made her walk with me. When she, my other 3 friends, and myself carol, Dalie, and Karen were a ways away Alicia turned back and looked at the boy.   
"Tamara don't you think he's cute?"  
"Wha! No!" I started to blush.  
"Oh my god! You do don't you!" said Karen.  
"N..no I don't!"  
"Your blushing you must like him in some way." Said Hannah.   
"Oh shut up!"  
"Maybe she's thinking of when they get married." Said Carol.  
"You don't know what your talking about!!"  
then another girl came up to us. "Excuse me ladies?" I turned around. "yes?" It's time for cake and ice cream, are you coming? "Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Carol. She had a real sweet tooth. We walked back with the girl to the party. We saw that my dad had gotten some music going. My friends stated chopping down on the cake and Ice cream. I looked across the garden patio. That boy was ballroom dancing with his sisters. I noticed that he was the only boy besides my dad and his father. When the music was over the boy walked back to his father and stood there as if a cadet reporting back to a lutenet. Mr. Winner nudged him. The boy looked to Mr. Winner and he made him direct his attention to me. The boy looked across the patio where everyone was dancing and shrugged. Then started walking towards me. I turned and pretended I was talking to Alicia. He tapped my shoulder and bowed. "Hello. My name is Quatre Ruberba Winner. Would you care to dance?"  
"Uh…"  
Then Alicia pushed me to Quatre.  
"Of course she would!"   
"ACK!" I said as she pushed me to him and I fell. He caught me though. I looked up at him and said. "Uh…sure….but I don't really know how to ball room dance."  
"That's alright. You just have to fallow me. You'll get the hang of it fast."  
"Uh…ok…"  
We walked to the dance floor. If I had known my birthday party was gonna be so formal I would have worn a more formal out fit instead of my shorts and T-shirt. The music started and Quatre began to move. He told me we were waltzing and all I had to do was fallow him. I did simply that and found I was pretty good at it. Quatre was a fine young gentleman. I could tell he would probably want to do other things like playing army, or sword fighting with his friends. But instead he was dancing with me. He looked like he was enjoying himself. I wasn't sure if that was just a cover up though. We were after all only 10. My father was watching us. He stood talking to Mr. Winner. They chuckled as they watched us. They were talking about something. I could make out a few words they said. My father mentioned some matter about Quatre and me. The music ended and we stopped. Quatre bowed and kissed my hand. Then he escorted me off the Dancing area of the patio. He bowed again to all the other girls and walked away. I began to wonder what my father was talking about with Mr. Winner. This caused me to become very curious. I slipped away to behind some pillars. My father was on the other side. I began to listen.  
"So Mark. How is that brother of yours? Heero?"  
"Oh I don't know what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into now. Frankly I won't even begin to care."  
"Why?"  
"He hasn't even made an effort to some see his nieces and nephew. He doesn't wish to see me and I don't wish to see him."  
"Well…. Anyhow mark do we have a deal with Quatre and Tamara? It might help to keep peace between colonies."   
"I'm not sure Tamara will like the Idea of an arranged Marriage. After all I am becoming the Leader of the L7 colony. Though it may keep peace between your and my colony's people."  
"It seems the children to get along well though. Maybe we should bring them together more often and see if they click?"  
"That seems like a better Idea than that of just throwing them together in a relationship."  
"Then it's a deal?" Mr. Winner held his hand out to my father  
My father put his hand to Mr.Winners "deal."   
I was shocked and appalled that my father would even think of betrothing me to Quatre. I knew there was something fishy about this trip. I began to cry and ran. I ran faster and faster down hallways away from the party. Further and further away. I couldn't bear to run any longer. My legs hurt. I fell to my knees. My red hair fell into my face and my eyes watered with tears. Now my shirt was wet with them. My father wasn't even interested in my happiness. Only business. I knew this marriage might mean everlasting peace between at least two colonies. But, He didn't even consult me about it. I felt betrayed.   



	4. Betrothal & Nagotionating

  
Ch 4 Betrothal & Nagotionating  
  
  
"Not happy about the arrangement either I take it?" I turned around and looked to see Quatre standing there behind me.   
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked whipping my eyes.   
"About as long as you've been running. I run out here all the time when something like this troubles me. That's about the only thing I can do to escape. Run."  
"It's not the arrangement that troubles me."  
"Then what is it that does?"  
"It's the fact that my dad was going to keep it secret from me."  
"You mean you didn't know what this whole trip was about?"  
"I purely thought it was to come meet the winner family and to have my birthday with my friends. I was completely wrong. It was only so my father could make negotiations of my future."  
"Well there's not much we can really do about it."  
"Oh yes, there is. I'm going to run away."  
"Why? That's just crazy to run from a problem."  
"Well do you have any other bright ideas about how to deal with this?"  
"I think we should confront our parents about this and tell them we don't want to be used as pawns to keep peace."  
"Even if we did go along with this it wouldn't change much. The colonies would still find something to war about."  
Quatre walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"then tell them that. The answer isn't in running away from your family." I looked into his eyes. And nodded. Maybe I could change my fathers mind. He helped me up and we headed back together. He was very sweet. Now I was confused. We approached our fathers to tell them how we felt.   
"father." Quatre began. "We know about this arranged marriage. And… we simply cant do it."  
"what? Well why not Quatre?" then I stepped in.  
"We just wouldn't feel comfortable being forced into a relationship. Even if we did fall in love it…it just wouldn't feel right." My father looked to me.   
"Tamara… Don't you think you should give each other a chance at least? Your being united may save the colonies and keep peace." I looked down. Now feeling guilty. Damn it! He had to play the peace card! I did like Quatre and all. But this relationship just wouldn't feel right. And common. I'm only 10! I would have few years left and a bacheloret. I explained this to my father, as did Quatre. They came to an agreement that Quatre and I would not be betrothed. But instead good friends as children between the colonies. Now I was happy. Quatre looked at me and smiled. We went back to the party. Alicia saw us walking together and gave me a look that was saying, Oh! You went to make out! I walked over to her and knocked her upside the head. "Stop that! We were only talking to our parents."  
"I'll be they were disgusted by your kissing."   
"Shut your trap!" I hit her again.  
"Owwie! Alright, alright!!" Alicia and I had been friends since we were born. Her mom met my mom when they were in the hospital together both pregnant. Boy what a coincidence. My mother and her mother talked and talked. Alicia was due in about another month. I was due a few weeks after. So technically I was younger than her. Her mom and my mom became good friends and when she brought Alicia over we would play together.   
Suddenly Quatre's dad ran up to us and rushed us all inside the house. I wondered what was going on as I saw him and my father walk down to a basement after we were all inside the house. I sneaked over and followed them. My dad was getting into some sort of machine… this machine was familiar looking… I had seen it before … I think my dad called it a gundam. That's it! It was a gundam! I ran down to a bunch of controlls and looked at Quatre's father.   
"What do you think your doing down here young lady you can get hurt."  
"What's my daddy doing in that Gundam?!"   
"well he's….uh…"  
"I know what he's doing… he's going to go fight isn't he?"  
"well…"  
I ran away from there back upstairs and tripped over Quatre who was beginning to run down to the basement.   
"Tamara what were you doing down there?"   
"Get out of my way!" I pushed Quatre out of the way and ran past him out side. There were gun shots flying everywhere. I saw my father in the Gundam. Was my Vision coming true?! I could feel it. Death and fear all around me.  



	5. Kidnapped and back to Earth

Hi Peeps! I'm back and working on this story again! Only two reviews? Come on you guys can do better!!! ^ ^ im only joking. Anyway back to my little ficcy about Tamera. I finally finished the one about Honey. You can learn more about thease two at Honey's web site 

[Http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/bishonensforever][1] Ok! Back we go.

  


CH 5 Uh-Oh.

  


I was scared for my life and the life of my father. What in the hell did he think he was doing in there! He was going to get himself killed. The gundam took off and i chased after it. "DAD!!!!" I called out. He couldn't hear me. My legs ached. I was beginning to slow down. I knew this would happen. My vision. It was about the war. I could see that clearly. A sinking feeling was in my stomach as I saw My father fly off into space. I fell to my knees. Why...Why did he have to go and get himself involved in these wars... was it because of my uncle Heero? I started to feel worse. I should have told him of my vision. 

Suddenly arm wrapped around my waist,"What the hell!?!" I shouted as a man picked me off the ground. I turned to see who it was but he wouldn't let me. I began to struggle. "Who the hell are you!? Put me down!" The man threw me in a car. "We have a proposition for you Miss Yuy. He got in and closed the door as the driver drove off. "Who...Who are you? What is you business abducting me!?" The man's face was in shadow. "How would you like to learn how to fly one of those." He pointed to the Gundam that was flying into space. "....I don't think i would like to....I hate war and I wont be the one to promote it." 

"cleaver 10 year old. But this is for peace."

"what peace can be achieved through fighting!"

"I see....I little Peacecraft in the making."

"Wha?"  
"Or could you be Heero's Niece?"

What?! He knew I was Heero's Niece. How can that be?

"I Know so much about you little girl. OZ has been watching you for a while. Now..you have three choices. 1. you can become a gundam piolot for OZ. 2. you can become a wroker for OZ. Or 3. you can Die."

I reviewed my choices. I didnt want to work for OZ in anyway. But I didnt want to die eather. Come on i'm only 10! What am i going to do...

"Well young lady?"

I glaired at him. His face still in shadow.

"I guess I have no choice... refuse to be the pilot of a gundam. But...I suppose I'll work in OZ. Why cant I go back to my family?"

The man leaned forward. "Because you have seen my face and heard my voice." I didnt know who this man was or what his perpose was in this war. "you don't want to be a pilot. Fine. You'll be a mechanic." Thats when the worst years of my life came. OZ trained me how to fix and build mobile suits. All my life i was stuck on L4 colony. I even tried to escape a few times. I didnt get very far. They always caught me and drug me back. Now I am 15. I look back on my life. I wish i had never gone into space. What happened to my father? My family? What happened to Quatre? I wish i could talk to Alicia. What happened to my best friend? My birthday was yesterday. I got paid by Trieze now. I was the only female mechanic. I was always alone. "Well..this is my life now. Someday i will get out of here... someday I will find my family... Someday I'll get out of here..." I sat with my thoughts. Then someone came into my room. "Tamera Yuy. Your going to earth."

I looked at him. "Wha?"

"I said your going to earth. They need you at the new OZ base."

"but i cant go to earth! I still need to find my family here! How will i get back?!"

"hey girl not my problem"

The man turned around and left the papers i had to fill out on my desk. "well..their going to make me go anyway..." I sat down and began to fill the papers out. I had been working over time because of the war. It had intensified. Now i was fixing or building mobile suits left and right. so... to earth I go.

  


Yes yes this was my shortest chapter yet. I'm sorry !!! I just got writers block! If i think of anything i will make this chapter much better. :)

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/bishonensforever



End file.
